harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Terry Boot
— based on the fact Terry didn't attend in Potions on 21 April, 1997, he was currently of age and could take his Apparition test. Great BritainAccio Quote |died= |blood=Half-blood or pure-bloodIn Deathly Hallows, Ch. 39, Terry was hiding out in the Room of Requirement with Dumbledore's Army before the members Neville summoned from outside the school began to arrive. This means he attended Hogwarts during the 1997-1998 school year, and must have been either half-blood or pure-blood, as Muggle-borns were banned from the school under the Voldemort regime. As well as this, it is likely that he is descended from either Webster or Chadwick Boot and thus is unlikely to be Muggle-born. However, his blood status is given as Muggle-born on the student list shown by J. K. Rowling on Harry Potter and Me. |alias= |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Chadwick Boot (possible ancestor) *Webster Boot (possible ancestor) *D. Boot (possible relative) *Albert Boot (possible relative) |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Ravenclaw |loyalty=*Boot family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw *Dumbledore's Army}} Terry Boot (b. 1980) was a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Harry Potter's year. He became friends with housemates Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein. In his fifth year Terry joined Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. On 2 May, 1998 he fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Biography Early life Terry was born in c. 1979-1980 in Great Britain or Ireland, to at least one magical parent. Terry is most likely a descendant of Webster Boot, the adopted son of Ilvermorny founders James Steward (a No-Maj, or Muggle) and Isolt Sayre (a pureblood and descendant of Salazar Slytherin). Hogwarts years Early years In 1991, Terry started his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Upon his arrival during the Sorting Ceremony, the Sorting Hat placed Terry in Ravenclaw House. Terry was sorted into Ravenclaw with students Padma Patil, Michael Corner, and Anthony Goldstein, with whom he became friends. In his second year at Hogwarts, the school was under threat of closure after the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. As a precaution to protect students from any possible danger, a Duelling Club started up, instructed by Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. During one practise, chaos broke out and Lockhart had to tend to several students. Terry had received an injury and Lockhart told him to pinch his wound hard to stop the bleeding. Fifth year meeting that Terry attended in the Hog's Head]] In his fifth year of education, Hogwarts was put under the eyes of the Ministry of Magic, with Dolores Jane Umbridge working as a spy due to events that took place the previous year, as well as being Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Umbridge caused an uproar amongst the students since she refused to teach defensive spells, despite it being said that Lord Voldemort was at large once again. Hermione Granger felt she ought to do something about it. Hermione then founded an organisation called Dumbledore's Army, where students learned how to defend themselves and fight in combat, being taught by Harry Potter, who has had experience in fighting Voldemort off several times. Terry attended the first meeting of the D.A., whick took place in the Hog's Head. During one D.A. meeting, Terry seemed very impressed that Hermione was able to perform a Protean Charm on the enchanted Dumbledore's Army coins which was of N.E.W.T.-level, these coins were used as methods of communication between members of the D.A. At the end of the school year after Harry and some members of the D.A. fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries it was finally revealed that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater and his son Draco Malfoy was displeased that this had become public and that his father was put in Azkaban. Terry was one of the D.A. members to come to the assistance of Harry when Draco, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, attempted to attack him on the Hogwarts Express journey home, Terry performed a spell that left the three looking like large slugs in their school robes. Sixth year During his sixth year, the Second Wizarding War had officially been announced as started and the school was put under the protection of Aurors. Terry was only one of twelve students able to advance to N.E.W.T. Potions and was one of four Ravenclaws. This year students would learn how to Apparate for the first time. At the end of his sixth year, Severus Snape killed headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the school would temporarily be serving under headmistress Minerva McGonagall until his seventh year when Severus Snape was put in charge. Terry attended Dumbledore's funeral with his classmates. Seventh year and Battle of Hogwarts During his seventh year, Terry joined the revived Dumbledore's Army to oppose the Carrow professors' cruel reign over Hogwarts while Lord Voldemort controlled the Ministry of Magic. When rumours surfaced that Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley broke into Gringotts Wizarding Bank and escaped on a dragon. Terry shouted an announcement about it during dinner in the Great Hall, and was consequently punished by the Carrows. He later provided Harry with some information about Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Later life Since Terry was not listed among the casualties, it is unknown however if he survived the Second Wizarding War. If he did indeed survive, his later life is unknown. Magical abilities and skills *'Potions': Terry was capable at potion-making since he was one of four Ravenclaws in 1996 to advance to N.E.W.T.-level. He must have earned either an 'Outstanding' or an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Terry was a member of the D.A. so he must have mastered some offensive and defensive spells. Etymology *"Terry" is a form of Terence, which means "tender, or gracious". *"Boot" is a surname referring to a place called Boot, near ''Raven''glass in Cumbria. Behind the scenes *In , Terry was named Trevor Boot. Later, Neville Longbottom's toad was named so. He is also marked as a Muggle-born, though this is likely not canon, considering that Terry attended his seventh year at Hogwarts, when Muggle-borns were being rounded up by the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. *Terry was played by Kevin Lee Yi in the film adaptation of and voiced by Andrew Edmeads in the video game adaptation of . *Terry is omitted from the film adaptation of , however, one of Terry's lines is instead spoken by Neville Longbottom. *Terry was omitted from , instead, Cho Chang says about Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem being lost for lots of centuries. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Terry Boot fr:Terry Boot it:Terry Boot ru:Терри Бут pl:Terry Boot Category:20th century births Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Terry Category:British individuals Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaws Sorted in 1991 Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards